Rezo: The Hidden Legacy
by Seigi no Hoshi
Summary: The story of Rezo's past, told from his point of view in a flashback. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me. Rather, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, and other such people and companies. However, the characters with names that are not recognizable (if you've seen Slayers, you'll know who I am talking about) are my creation. This story itself is also mine.  
  
Author's notes: The story itself is told from Rezo's point-of-view and is mostly a flashback, hence the lack of specific details, etc. Also, no flames. Constructive criticism is okay, as are nice comments. (Flamers will be regarded as immature idiots who need to be in contact with the Hammer of Justice (tm) or Filia's mace.)  
  
Rated PG for the emotional impact. There is no profanity or perversion. There is not much in the way of violence, either. The story is fairly depressing, so if you don't feel up for depression, don't read it.   
  
Rezo: The Hidden Legacy  
  
Written by: Seigi no Hoshi  
  
Prologue: Many, many years ago, a child was born. His dad had died before his birth, and his mom was weak and knew that there was no way that she could ever raise the child. So she took the child to the home of the great white mage, Yeris. Although he was getting old, he agreed to raise the child. Yeris asked what the child should be called, and the mother replied "Rezo." After that, she left and was never heard of again. Some say that she died soon thereafter, others say that she went into hiding.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
I can feel my insanity build up. Yes, I know that I am insane, but I cannot help it. I want to see. I have helped so many others see their loved ones, yet I have no clue what my loved ones look like. Though at this point, only Eris and Zelgadis are left, and I do not think that I can face Zelgadis again after what I did to him. I want to tell him why and that I am sorry, but I do not have the courage. If only I could understand why I am insane, maybe I could change my path, but then...maybe I wouldn't. But what is the true source of my insanity? That I must discover first. All of the memories that I hold come back to me, and I hope that I can find some sort of pattern. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. This story and any original characters are mine, though.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I sigh and raise my head, presumably to Yeris, the one who is raising me. We are not at all related, but this does not bother me. He teaches me all sorts of things. In fact, he has taught me everything that I know. As I am blind, I cannot read the books in his library. Being blind does not bother me. It is the life that I know.  
  
As I entered my teen years, I grow less comfortable with my life. When I have to go into town, the other children tease me. They want to know why my mom had abandoned me, and I do not know. They also like to tease me because I was blind. I hate it, and I know that I wanted revenge. One night, after dealing with the town's worst bully, I decide to ask Yeris something. I don't know how he would respond, but it is worth a shot.   
  
"Yeris-sensei," I said, "You used to cure blindness, right?"  
  
"Yes, Rezo-chan," he replies. I heard sadness in his voice and was confused.  
  
"Then, will you cure my blindness? Please?"  
  
I hear Yeris sigh. "I tried to, when you first came to live with me. For the first time I failed. I don't know why. There is not much I can do except tell you to just accept it and work around it. It has not handicapped you as of yet, you know much more about the world and people than others that are your age."  
  
I decide then to temporarily accept what Yeris had told me, but that night, right before going to bed, I swore to myself that I would find my cure, no matter what. How, I do not know, as I know no magic and for some reason, Yeris does not want to teach it to me.  
  
The next day, Yeris tells me that I am going to have to learn to live on my own, as he is getting older. So my days are getting longer. Besides being trained to be a white mage, I also am learning skills such as cooking. I struggle at first, but I learn these vital skills. Yeris told me when I was very young that I could learn anything that I wanted to, as long as I set my mind to it. I always try to follow his words. As much as I hate disappointing myself, I hate disappointing Yeris even more, as I knew that he had no reason to take me in and raise me as his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine, but the story and any original characters are mine.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Yeris dies shortly after my twentieth birthday. I become flooded with sadness, but I know that I have to get on with my life. There is so much more to learn, although I don't know how. I cannot read, and this breaks my heart. I know that there must be some way for me to be able to read, I just don't know how. Sometimes I would go into town to help those in need by listening to their problems and offering advice, but soon, no one really needs my help. I stay in the house trying to learn more and get up the courage to travel farther away. Even with my staff and vision in the astral plane, I am uncomfortable in new places.   
  
One day, a young lady comes by, hoping to find Yeris. I tell her that he has died. She then sounds on the verge of tears. I tell her to sit and tell me what was wrong.  
  
"I...I'm running away from home," she stammers.   
  
"Why?" I ask her.  
  
"No one there cares. No one there loves me. They want me dead, I think. They at least wouldn't mind if I died," she said as she burst into tears.  
  
"What happened?" I continue to question. She sounds sincere, so I give her a gentle hug.  
  
"I...I don't know. I think my parents wanted a boy. Boys are useful and can earn money to help out. Girls, they just cook and clean, and well, I'm not that good at cooking.  
  
"You can stay here for now, ummm, what was your name again?"  
  
"I never said, but it is Paloma, uhhh..."  
  
"It's Rezo."  
  
Paloma stays with me. I grow to enjoy her company, she looks in the books to help me learn even more about the world. One day, she went to the next town and came back with a special pair of glasses that would let the blind read. At that moment, I realize that I am in love with her. Soon thereafter, we have a simple wedding.   
  
After we marry, she begins to take me around help the people in other towns. She makes me several red robes, as they are easy to make and travel in. She makes them in what she calls red, as she says it looks nice with my color of hair, a color she calls purple. Because of the robes that I wear, I become known as the "Red Priest." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me, and I am making no money off of this fic. The story itself and any original characters are mine, though.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After having been married for several years, Paloma gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Iaoso and Irene. The birthing process is rough, and after it, Paloma loses the stength that she had once had. She becomes very weak, and even though a nearby mage performs several recovery spells on her, they do not help that much. I now have to do the traveling on my own. Deep down, I know that I should be spending more time with my children, but somehow, I can't. They are being raised mostly by their mother. When I spend time with them, I can sense that they are almost nothing alike, despite being twins. Iaoso is wild and would take orders from no one and often has to be severely disciplined, but nothing seems to help tame him. He runs away from home when he is fourteen, never to return. Soon after he left, Paloma dies. Losing them hurts me greatly. I do not know what happened to him. Irene is almost the complete opposite. She always does as she is told and is soft spoken. She wants to go with me on my trips, and I occasionally let her. I teach her as much as I can. She has such a lovely nature that I cannot understand why she does not have young men that court her, but since it doesn't seem to bother her, I don't let it bother me.  
  
When we are at home, Irene and I go through Yeris's old books in hopes of finding a cure for my blindness that someone could preform on me. We can't find anything that will help. One day, when she is about eighteen, I guess, I ask her why young men don't court her.   
  
Even though I could not see the expression on her face, I immediately regret asking her that question.  
  
"Because...because...because you are my father. They think...it is wrong that I know so much about people and the past, and...and that...that you won't think that they are good enough for me," she stammers while trying not to cry.  
  
I then hug her and tell her to tell them that anyone who feels that way about her isn't good enough. I only want the best for my daughter, especially now that she is the only person that I had in my life. I don't want to let her go, ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers = not mine. Original characters and the story itself = mine and only mine.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
One day, a couple of years later, Irene and I hear a knocking at the door. I go to open the door and hear crying and realize that someone needs my help.   
  
"Umm...you help people?" this strange person asks. Judging by the voice, I think this person is a middle aged female, probably in her 20's, maybe her 30's.   
  
"Yes," I answer hesitantly, wondering what she wants.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but, well, my family kicked me out of the house. I am a cripple, so they do not want me. I do not have a name that I know of."  
  
Immediately, my heart goes out to this poor person. I cure her, then I decide to give her a name. I think for a bit, then come up with the perfect name: Eris. It is a slight variation on Yeris, the first person that truly cared for me. I ask if she wants to stay with me for a little bit.  
  
"Okay. Thank you very much. I have no where else to go."  
  
Eris stays with me. Her family could do some magic, so she gets some white magic books. Together, we study them and I learn lots of white magic. One of the first things that I do with my new-found abilities is heal Eris. She is very thankful. I also learn how to cure blindness. Together, we go around to various towns and cure other people's blindness. However, no matter how hard I try, I cannot cure my own blindness. I am depressed by this, but we keep studying together with the hopes of finding something new.  
  
The more I study magic, the more I forget about Irene. She is not happy about the time that I spend with Eris. She is likely somewhat jealous, but I do feel very bad for her. After all, she has never done anything wrong throughout her life and may be seeing by abandoning her as a punishment for an action never committed.  
  
One day, Irene comes up to me, crying. She tells me that she must leave this life that she has known. I am heart-broken at the sound of those words. I can tell from her voice that she is upset, too.  
  
"Why must you go, Irene? Why? What life do you now seek?" I ask her, hoping that I can convince her to stay. I don't want lose her. I know that losing her would cause a huge void within me. It is when she says those words that I truly realize how much I have ignored her since Eris came into our lives.  
  
"I...I want to be free. Live on my own. Not to mention, I have found a man. He is so kind and nice, and he only cares about who I really am."  
  
Well, then, I see that there is no getting you to stay. But all I want for you is happiness."  
  
"Daddy, why? If you want me to be happy, then why were you almost never around when Iaoso and I were younger? I know that you help people, but why didn't you spend more time with us?"  
  
I go blank. Why?   
  
"I guess I was too wrapped up in my work, and well, I felt like your mom could do a better job."  
  
"But you've been doing a good job!"  
  
I sigh. "I'm sorry Irene. I didn't know you felt that way."   
  
Truly, I am sorry. I don't know if I am the reason I am losing yet another important person. I don't understand why I lose everybody.   
  
"There's one thing I want to ask you," Irene says quietly, almost like she is ashamed to ask.  
  
"What, my child?"  
  
"Well, since I was little, I've had no sight in my left eye. It was swollen shut somehow, never to open again. Almost everyone makes fun of it, but I never wanted to ask you to do anything about, because, well, you are blind and at least I can see some. And I know that there are lots of people that need your help more than me. That's why I never complained that you were gone so much. I've always tried to put my problems last. That's why no one ever told you. I didn't want you to worry about me. I knew that I could do whatever I wanted to. You did."  
  
I blink, shocked at what my daughter has just told me. I give her a big hug and tell her that her heart is bigger than anyone else that I know. I ask if she is sure that she wants to be healed, and she whispers yes. So I perform the magic necessary to heal her. Even though I cannot see, I know that she is smiling when I am done.  
  
"Promise me one thing, Irene, that you'll stay close by and keep in touch."  
  
"I'll try." 


	6. Chapter 6

Believe it or not, I don't own Slayers! I do own the story and original characters, though.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Irene keeps in touch, but a couple of years after her departure, she disappears. I do not know where she went, or if she has died. I hope that she is not in any sort of danger, but I have a feeling that she is, and there is nothing that I can do for her.  
  
Eris continues to stay with me. She wants to help other people, too, so I help her with the difficult parts of white magic. She is a quick learner, so I do not have much problem teaching her. She also continues to helps me in my search for a cure. She suggests that I try other methods of looking for a cure. I begin to study Shamanism at first, and when that fails, I worry. I wonder if I should study black magic. Surely a priest, wise man of the ages, should not study black magic. But I also want my cure. I decide to wait on studying black magic.  
  
One day, I accidently come across a book on black magic. I am almost immediately fascinated with it and decide that I must study it. I pick up black magic almost as quickly as white magic. However, I still am unable to find my cure. I even learn about making chimeras and copies, and other such things, hoping to find a cure, as does Eris, yet my cure is still missing.  
  
A few years later, Eris and I return from a long and tiresome trip. We went to several places, including Saillune and Sairaag. While in Saillune, we have the good fortune to meet the crown prince, Phil, as well as his wife and daughters Gracia and Amelia. In Sairaag, I meet the youngest shrine maiden ever, Sylphiel. As we approach the house, Eris notices someone leave something on the front steps of our house. It is a child of about three or four, according to Eris. He is left with a note that Eris reads for me. It says: "My name is Zelgadis Greywords. Your blood runs through me. Please take care of me, otherwise, I will not survive. If possible, cast a forgetting spell on me so that I forget everything that has happened to be before now."  
  
I do not want to raise another child, but somewhere deep inside of me, I know that I must. I cast the spell on him so that he will think that he has known me all of his life. Eris and I take good care of the child. He accompanies us on our trips, although he sometimes gets in the way. He does not grow much stronger and a sickening feeling grows in me. I have a strange vision of the future, where Shabranigdo is reborn and he must help destroy the Dark Lord. Suddenly, I realize the truth about my blindness: One of the parts of Shabranigdo is sealed behind my eyes, and I think that I may end up resorting to resurrecting him. NO! I must never resort to that, as it could mean the destruction of the entire world. 


	7. Chapter 7

Slayers is not mine. The story and original characters are mine. Stealing either would not be a just thing to do, so don't steal them.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I sigh, and I begin to research the various Dark Lords, Shabranigdo in particular. Through my research, I learn much about him. I learn that the Philosopher's Stone is necessary for him to be born. I do not have it, nor do I know of its whereabouts. Maybe I won't be able to see ever. But I want to see. I want to see Eris and Zelgadis. I never got to see Yeris, Paloma, or Irene (or Iaoso, for that matter, although he was less important to me). I also research the various ways to destroy Shabranigdo, as I cannot have him destroy the world. I must destroy him after I release him from my eyes. One way to rid him is to use the Giga Slave, although I know that I cannot cast that spell. It is dangerous for any human to cast that spell, as it calls upon the Lord of Nightmares. There are a few other less dangerous ways to kill him, and I begin to focus on those.  
  
All of a sudden, I am startled by a yelp. "I want to be strong. Strong!"   
  
I calm down a bit and see what is the matter with Zelgadis. Everyday I hear him gripe about not being strong enough. He is weak, I admit, but I get sick of consistently hearing him complain, when there are many out there who are weaker than he is.   
  
"What's the matter, Zelgadis?" I calmly ask.  
  
"I can't use my sword quite properly! I want to be able to cut wood with one blow!"  
  
I sigh, and tell him to go back to practicing magic. He is not as good at magic, but in him I can sense a lot of potential, more potential than he has with a sword.   
  
"Well, then, help me with the flare arrow, then! You know that has been giving me problems!" he shouts out.  
  
"You just have to ask when you need help. I'm always around now, as traveling is getting taxing." I respond calmly.  
  
At that moment, I have yet another glimpse into the future. The world is nearly destroyed, all because Zelgadis is too weak as a human. In order for him to be strong enough, he has to be one-third human, one-third demon, and one-third golem.   
  
Zelgadis is still trying to manuever his sword when I cast the first curse of my life. I turn him into this horrible chimera. I feel much anger be released as I hear Zelgadis screaming in pain and suffering. I feel a little guilty, but not very much so.  
  
I begin to use Zelgadis as a way to find the Philosopher's Stone. I begin to understand the benefits of releasing Shabrandigdo from my eyes. I now know how I am going to destroy the part of Shabranigdo that is sealed in my eyes after I release him. However, for me to be able to find the Philosopher's Stone, I must abandon Eris. Though it breaks my heart to do so, I promise her that if I succeed, I will be able to see. This pleases her greatly, for I know that she wants be to be happy. She places me before herself in everything that she does. 


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise! Slayers is not mine! But the story and any original characters are mine.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I all of a sudden realize that I have been daydreaming about my past. I don't know why I feel the need to see, but I know that I have to get that ability. I missed out on so much in life. There may have been advantages, but there were so many that I wanted to see but never got the chance to.   
  
One day, I find out that a young sorcerer, Lina Inverse, has the Philosopher's Stone. I try to get it from her, but she refuses. I try to use Zelgadis to get it from her and her friend, Gourry Gabriev. Zelgadis fails me. He turns against me. I don't completely blame him, after the curse that I put on him. On more than one occasion, I have tried to apologize, but he will not listen, nor will he believe me.   
  
I finally manage to get the Philosopher's Stone from Lina. Now I can finally summon Shabranigdo and see! Without thinking things through, I summon Shabranigdo. Unfortunately, he is reborn within me. Though I can see things clearly for a moment, I soon can only see things through the eyes of a Dark Lord. We almost become one being. I never imagined that this would happen. He casts spells at Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis while they cast spells back at him. Well, Gourry only uses the Sword of Light, since he is unable to cast any spells at all. I try to hold back Shabranigdo, but I know that I can only do so for so long. I can here them calling out at me, trying to bring the good Rezo out. Suddenly, I hear Lina chanting the Giga Slave. Somehow, the goodness that at least used to be in me has a last wind. The Giga Slave is completed, and I know that that part of Shabranigdo is being destroyed. I know that he is very displeased. For the first time, I open my eyes and can see things as they really are. I see a blonde male, a white-haired, yet young-looking girl, and the one who I know must be Zelgadis. When I see him, I feel incredibly guilty.   
  
After the Giga Slave has been cast and I have seen the three that defeated me, I collapse to the ground. Not surprisingly, none of them come to me. They all see me as being the bad guy. I know where they are coming from, but still... I wish at least Zelgadis would have come by. As I grow increasingly weaker, I wish that, even though I do not deserve it, I could see Eris. Deep inside, I wish that I could see Irene, Paloma, Yeris, even Iaoso. I know that they still care about me, even bad-tempered Iaoso. Yet, I will never see any of them. I am so tired that my sight has gone, then the last thought leaves my head. Why did fate have to be so cruel to me? 


End file.
